Internal combustion engines today are generally equipped with supercharging devices which provide a fresh air pressure and an elevated pressure, the so-called supercharging pressure for increasing the performance of the internal combustion engine. To reduce the overall size of the drive systems with supercharged internal combustion engines and/or to improve the flexibility of the operating modes of the supercharging, the supercharging devices may be operated completely electrically or provided as an exhaust-driven supercharging device with electrical assistance. Use of the electrically driven compressor, or the electromotive assistance, permits a performance-oriented supercharging design in general, which may be completely or partially decoupled from the available amount of exhaust gas enthalpy.